Jay-3K Wiki
Jay-3K American rapper, unsigned, born in Warren, Ohio, living in Peoria, Arizona. Born in October 11th 1994, Most famous for his unique style, and distraught attitude. My life, and my reasons. I am my own person..I am who I want to be, Do not judge my character, cause I can be an asshole, ask my dad, and stepdad. I am also called a piece of shit, but I got over it. If you ever hear me mention it you must be close to me, cause I don't explain my situations very often. As a child, My brother, My mother, and I were beaten by my dad, some sort of child abuse one might say. My mother was a drug addict, so I really had no one to parent me..My life has never been perfect, and I have alot of reasons to complain so if you dont want to hear it, I am sorry about your luck. On top of all this, I had a girlfriend of 2 years and she decided to cheat on me, She knows who she is, and she can try and hide it, but she will be the death of me. I have a way with words, mostly swearing, if you don't like it, dont judge me, just fuck off ok? Be real, be yourself...Maybe I will try to get to know you..The people I call 'My friends' Have been with me through thick, and thin, good and bad, they know me, and I know them. We dont judge eachother, nor do we point out eachothers imperfections. Theres no need to lie to me, I can keep secrets, I dont judge, I am very kind when you get to know me...If you do lie, or talk shit behind my back, your future might not be as planned. My life has always been shit, as a kid I lived in Cleveland, Ohio…I loved the snow, although I don’t remember much of it, But I visited Flagstaff recently and saw a bit of snow, and had the most fun I have ever had in my life..I have lived in Arizona for about 12 years of my life, I am 17 , birthdate 10/11/1994. I have experienced dry, boring desert for over half of my life..I have never went on any big vacations worth mentioning..My life is pretty boring, I skateboard daily, and I rap daily, those are my biggest hobbies. Hanging out with my friends would be next..I love piercings..and I love tattoos...Again, my life, let me live it how I want to. I respect everyone who doesnt hate, judge..I write poetry, better yet produce the raps that I write. Don't become friends with me just cause I am doing something that could possibly be my career, you wont get a shout out. If you want to be my friend...Just get@me, lets talk, chill...maybe have some of the same interests...Im looking foward to meeting anyone ..I am willing to support, and care for anyone..I am a pretty down to earth guy if you get to know me..ask any of my friends..I have never let one down..sometimes I care too much to actually realize the shit I am going through, or being put through..but it makes me stronger as I go through my journey into life..I live by a quote: "Don't judge my journey until you've walked my path." Looks don't matter, people get so upset over how they look because faggots fucking judge them..That shit needs to stop. Everyone is perfect the way they are..no one needs to change for anyone, I believe you're born perfect so if you change yourself then you're taking a completely different path.. Mixtape Download my Mixtape here. (My Own Height Of Reality) Category:Browse